Amour pirate - CONCOURS ONE PIECE 2
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Ami(e)s du jour, bonjour ; ami(e)s du soir, bonsoir. Nous savons que beaucoup l'attendaient alors le voilà... le DEUXIÈME CONCOURS ONE PIECE ! Et oui mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous remettons le couvert XD Avec moi pour ce concours ma Nathdawn si chère à mon cœur et pour la 1er fois Sinasta, un petit mec que j'adore . Faites du bon, faites du beau, faites nous rêver !
1. Chapter 1 : Thèmes

_*** CONCOURS ONE PIECE 2 ***_

_*.*.*_

Deuxième concours, on va tenter de réveiller un peu le fandom. Le premier a été une magnifique expérience, il en est sorti des bijoux et a permis à quelques auteurs de se faire connaître alors, on remet ça!

*** Le jury****:**

Nous serons 3 cette fois:

**Lisen-Chan**,

**Sinasta,**

**Nathdawn**.

Nous avons des goûts très différents par contre, nous avons un point commun, c'est l'orthographe alors faites un effort. Nous en faisons tous mais il faut que ça reste lisible.

*** Modalités****:**

*** **Un OS entre 1500 et 8000 mots, pas de fic à chapitre pour éviter, comme la dernière fois, qu'on se retrouve avec des disqualifiés car pas finies dans les temps, ce que j'ai beaucoup regretté.

* Le pairing est indifférent, choisissez qui vous voulez, mais PAS de héros OC ni Mary-Sue, ils ont envahi le fandom et découragent de nombreux lecteurs, dont moi et mes Mugiwaras du jury, entre autres.

* Rating indifférent. Drôle, dramatique, PWP... ce que vous voulez.

* Essayez d'éviter les OOC à moins que l'histoire ne le demande, c'est de la fanfic, restez proches des personnages. Rien n'empêche d'en faire une UA, auquel cas il y a forcément des divergences avec le manga mais essayez de respecter un minimum les caractères de chacun.

* Faites corriger vos fautes, s'il y en a trop, nous nous réservons le droit d'exclure votre texte. (oui, j'insiste mais ce serait dommage d'en arriver là juste pour quelques erreurs. Si vous ne connaissez personne, des Bêta sont inscrits sur le site, demandez de l'aide.)

*** Thème****:**

**Deux phrases au choix, qu'il faut nécessairement voir apparaitre dans l'OS et que l'OS soit en rapport avec, évidemment :**

_« Tu vois l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote... »_

**ou**

_« L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime. »_

*** Prix****:**

Chaque participant et chaque membre du jury s'engage à faire de la pub au gagnant, soit sur son profil, soit sur une prochaine publication.

*** Date limite****:**

Le 16 mars 2014, posté sur votre profil en une fois donc un seul chapitre. Pas de two-shot.

Vous publiez sur votre profil comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas d'indiquer dans votre résumé ''CONCOURS'' et vous m'envoyez un PM pour que je vous intègre à la communauté créée pour cette occasion.

Les noms des participants seront notés dans un chapitre suivant. Donc, inscrivez-vous en m'envoyant un PM dès maintenant (précisez le pairing si vous l'avez à l'inscription et le sujet choisi).

*** Communauté « Amour Pirate »**** : www*fanfiction*net/community/Amour-Pirate/111714/ (remplacer les * par des .)  
**

Tous les textes y seront regroupés, c'est moi qui les inclurai d'une simple manip dès que vous aurez publié.

Mettez-la en follow pour être averti des nouvelles parutions des participants.

_**Le jury se réserve le droit d'exclure tout texte (trop de fautes, sujet trop limite comme le viol d'un enfant...). Dans ce cas-là, nous vous informerons par PM de la raison mais ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Nous sommes trèèèèès ouverts d'esprit.**_

**NB**: pour les termes relatifs à la fanfics cités ci-dessus que vous ne comprenez pas, Google est votre ami! Pour toute autre question, je suis à votre disposition.

**Faîtes du beau, du bon, faîtes-nous rêver!**

**Merci de votre participation.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Grille d'évaluation

_**Grille d'évaluation des textes**_

Bonjour!

Juste un petit mot pour vous décrire sur quels critères seront évalués les textes du concours. Pas de grand changement par rapport à la dernière fois, vous verrez ^^.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

**LE FOND**

*** Éléments obligatoires:**

Sujet en relation avec un des thèmes.

OS de 1500 à 8000 mots.

Pas de héros OC ou de Mary-Sue (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, une héroïne inventée qui est plus forte que tous les Mugis et qui se fait le beau gosse à la fin! Je déteste!)

*** Français correct exigé:**

Orthographe, grammaire, syntaxe... Faîtes-vous aider si vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous. Un texte bourré de fautes sera exclu du concours. (Bien-sûr, quelques-unes passent, on en fait tous)

*** Vocabulaire:**

Précis et varié. Faire attention à éviter les répétitions. Le français est une langue riche et pleine de synonyme, si vous bloquez Google peut vous aider ^^.

*** Ponctuation:**

Faîtes-y attention, c'est ce qui pose le rythme de l'histoire. Une phrase de 6 lignes est incompréhensible à la fin, de même que des phrases de 3 mots cassent le rythme.

*** Paragraphes:**

Texte aéré, bien coupé en paragraphes. On ne peut sauter de lignes sur le site alors n'oubliez pas d'insérer un signe pour bien délimiter chaque partie. Certains lisent sur des téléphones, moi sur un e-book, il n'y a rien de pire que des pavés de 20 lignes, on perd le fil. Donc revenez à la ligne le plus souvent possible!

* **Rating:**

En cas de doute, mettez-le plus élevé, comme ça, tout le monde est content.

**L'HISTOIRE**

*** Titre:**

Son originalité, sa pertinence. Certes, c'est difficile mais c'est votre première accroche alors faites marcher vos meninges.

*** Résumé:**

Je trouve que c'est un exercice difficile quand on ne veut pas risquer de dévoiler toute l'histoire. Faîtes au mieux, les miens ne sont pas un exemple loin de là mais le résumé est une étape importante : c'est votre vitrine.

N'oubliez pas de mettre « CONCOURS » au début, histoire que je m'y retrouve quand je viendrai sur votre profil pour pouvoir l'intégrer à la communauté.

*** Histoire cohérente:**

Par exemple, ne mettez pas Brook sur le Merry. Puis il faut un début, un milieu, une fin.

*** Conclusion:**

Le mot de la fin, la chute... Vos derniers mots sont ceux qui restent, la dernière impression, ne bâcler pas la fin parce que justement c'est une fin.

*** Originalité:**

De l'histoire, du pairing,... Attention toutefois à ne pas en faire n'importe quoi. Un lemon Moria/Kuma, je ne vous garantis pas de le lire, y'a des limites à mon humour et au maintien de ma santé mentale!

*** Respect des personnages:**

C'est un concours One Piece, attention aux OOC, sauf si l'histoire est pertinente, par exemple dans le cas d'une UA.

*** Respect du cadre, de l'univers:**

Par exemple, ne décrivez pas Zoro en train de faire de la musculation avec des haltères gigantesques dans la vigie du Merry. Ce n'est qu'un nid de pie alors. Par contre, imaginer que Zoro et Sanji ont une chambre et ne font pas leurs galipettes au milieu du dortoir sur un hamac, c'est de loin envisageable!

*** Émotion:**

La façon dont vous nous faîtes entrer dans l'histoire, ce que nous ressentons en lisant, et surtout, ce que vous voulez qu'on ressente alors.

**CE QUI EST PERMIS **

*** La vulgarité:**

One Piece est un manga qui regorge d'insultes, de situations pas toujours très fines. Je n'ose imaginer (si... j'ose avec délice!) ce que Oda en ferait s'il nous intégrait du sexe!

*** Le sexe:**

Là, je sais que j'ai toute votre attention! Il peut être comme bon vous semble, doux, violent, SM, viol,...

Par contre! Je refuserai toute situation très limite (genre la description du viol d'un enfant!)

Yuri, Yaoi c'est vous qui voyez, on vous laisse libre comme la dernière fois.

*** La violence:**

Torture, viol, combats... tout ce que vous voulez, on n'est pas chez les bisounours, on est chez les pirates.

* **L'humour!**

Vous pouvez en faire une fic rigolote, pas obligé que ce soit dramatique. Ou un peu des deux.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

_Je viendrai lire votre fic sur votre profil (donc prévenez-moi quand vous publiez, je ne vous ai pas tous en follows) et je vous demanderai alors la permission de l'intégrer à la communauté ou alors de vous refuser. Si c'est le cas, je vous en indiquerais le motif que vous aurez le choix soit de corriger, soit de vous désister. Faudrait vraiment que je lise une énormité ou alors un texte bourré de fautes. Je suis très ouverte d'esprit mais il faut bien que je mette des limites, mon nom représente la communauté et je ne laisserai personne le salir. (Ce qui m'étonnerait, vous êtes trop choux mais on n'est jamais trop prudents! Ou trop parano!)_

_Par contre, j'aimerais au moins avoir votre pairing et le sujet choisi._

_Pour cette évaluation, je me suis servie de documents sur le net. Je n'ai rien inventé, juste adapté à la fanfic._

_**Faîtes du beau, du bon, faîtes-nous rêver!**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Liste des participantes

_**LISTE DES PARTICIPANTES**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Tout d'abord un grand merci à nos participantes de bien vouloir jouer le jeu et vu les superbes textes auxquels nous avons eu droit cet été, je suis super impatiente de voir ce qu'elles vont nous imaginer cette fois-ci.

Venez régulièrement jeter un œil car j'ajouterais au fur et à mesure les noms de ceux/celles qui s'inscriront ensuite.

Alors on souhaite bon courage à :

**1 - SwordsgirlJackie**

**2 - Emo.16**

**3 - Linaelle**

**4 - Elowlie **

**5 - MlleLauChan **

**6 - Roronoa0mama**

**7 - Jyanadavega **

**8 – HiNekonoShiva**

**9 – Soullakh**

**10 - Aki no Niji**

**11 - Nodoka**

**12 - Jokykiss**

**13 - Minimilie**

**14- Fantastic Mrs Papaye**

**15 - Mlle Baka  
**

**16 - Amethystes**

**17 - Cosy-chwan****  
**

**18- Nodoka997**

**19 - Enzilia**

**20 - Meika-san**

**21 - Zetsuen**

Faites du beau, faites du bon, faites nous rêver (encore une fois XD)

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

J'en profite ici pour apporter quelques précisions après les questions que l'on m'a posé par PM :

* Oui, vous pouvez mixer les deux thèmes. On a volontairement proposé plusieurs thème pour ne pas restreindre l'imagination des auteur(e)s, alors je nous vois mal dire non à cette demande, surtout que ça ne peux apporter que du bon ^^

* Un paring ne veux pas forcement dire un couple donc les relations amicales ou friendship sont acceptées également (surtout si vous me faite un Franky/Jinbei... en friendship Ok, en couple je passe mon tour XD) mais par contre, évitez le centric tout de même.

* Si vous n'avez pas encore de choix définitif rien ne vous empêches de vous inscrire quand même, je ne refuserais pas une inscription si vous ne savez quel paring ni quel thème vous inspire pour le moment.

Autre remarque, ne vous forcez pas à écrire sur un paring atypique pour tenter de vous démarquer des autres, un Zosan bien écrit vaux mille fois mieux qu'un Baggy/Mr3 mal ficelé. Pour ce concours, nous sommes trois et avons tous des goûts TRÈS différents les uns des autres (faites un tour sur nos profils et vous vous en rendrez compte de suite ^^), bref, n'écrivez pas pour nous plaire mais écrivez pour vous faire plaisir, il n'y a que ça qui est important.

Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez un bon concours et soyez fairplay entre vous.


End file.
